kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Coalition Chronicles (Xelak's Sidestory)
"What if things are not as they seem? What if this time it's different - and one small person makes the whole difference?" -Tagline for Kingdom Hearts Legacy: The ''Coalition Chronicles ''Expansion What once was...is no more. In a complete twist of fate, in association with Saule Media and XiggieSoft, Inc., the minds behind Kingdom Hearts: Sinister and Yu-Gi-Oh! AP are back, with a shocking new Kingdom Hearts Legacy story that will bend the rules...and write it all over again. Backstory What if this time it's different? In the new world of Kingdom Hearts Legacy: The ''Coalition Chronicles ''Expansion, there was no La Lutte Pour Presque Rien, no Resistance, no Aiden, Saule, or Francioux. Instead, Lord Kami, the master of corrupted Light, and his Nobody, Xelot, now rule unopposed by any force, and control the galaxy with an iron fist. It is into this world that the Nobody Xelak Neverowle, the heart-less reincarnation of Kale Wiseowle, is born. With his world destroyed, his friends lost, and his emotions nonexistant, Xelak begins confused, and lost...until he finds his purpose in the forming of the freedom fighters known as the Deathhead Coalition. Leading this ragtag group of seven rebellios Nobodies, Xelak and his comapnions dedicate their half-lives to stopping Kami and toppling his throne...at any cost. The DhC The Deathhead Coalition, often abbreviated DhC, is composed of seven members, each with his or her own unique powers. The Leader:' Xelak Neverowle' The second oldest of the DhC and the leader of the rebel group, Xelak lost his home and his heart to a Heartless invasion of his world that he later discovered was led by Xelot. Directing his confusion and anger at defeating the dastardly duo, he traveled the worlds to bring together a powerful group capable of stopping them. He controls the element of Life, and uses it to heal his comrades in battle. The Second: Xeron Freebreeze A young rascal and the Nobody of the thirteen-year-old Nero Hurrigale, Xeron's home world, like Xelak's, was lost in a Heartless invasion in which he, too, lost his heart and everything he knew. Because of his young age, he was able to keep some of his more positive emotions, and serves as a good foil for the DhC's emotionless leader. He can control Luck, and uses its force to determine the outcome of chancey events. The Tactitian: Rez Clearheart A Nobody bounty hunter and assassin with a score to settle agaisnt Kami, Rez is cool, calcualting, and aloof, and prefers to keep to himself whenever he can. He can create Barriers, and utilizes them for a variety of things. The Hammer: Sole Tarot A cold and ruthless opponent, but a caring and protective brother, Sole is the elder sibling of Luna and keeps her out of trouble. The pair have little memory of their past, for unknown reasons, but nonetheless Sole is dead set on defeating Kami and Xelot. He can control the element of Fire, and its power matches his personality. The Cheerleader: Luna Tarot The Cavalry: Spectre Underhall The Unknown: Stylia Otherwise Missions Mission 1: Protect the Prez Mission 2: A Full-Time Oddball (Note: These missions are for the previously concieved Coalition Chronicles and as such are not considered canon in The Coalition Chronicles Expansion. ''They merely serve the purpose of being building points for the new plot.) Story Locations in ''KHL:T''CC''E Castle Memoria Mnemosyne Category:Stories Category:Kingdom Hearts Legacy